<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Love by 33_001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833555">About Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001'>33_001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(both intended but you can imagine whatever I guess), M/M, Modern AU, not angst but it's not really happy?, same age au, uhhh...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unspoken thoughts about love, from either side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasori/Deidara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>He felt his lips, too soft in the way they were touching his skin despite their rough, chapped surface.</p>
  <p>"What are you doing, brat..." Sasori murmured, not truly a question, looking indifferent - but in an unsuccessful way. Trying too hard.</p>
  <p>Deidara returned his gaze and smiled. And for a moment Sasori felt the impulse to flee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>I love you,</em> Deidara had said once, very suddenly and without any care.</p>
  <p>It had been quite a while since then, had caused some weeks of Sasori ignoring every sign of affection Deidara had directed at him afterwards, but even those weeks had been in the past by now.</p>
  <p>Until right this moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Love was a strong and exclusive word to Sasori - he knew he had felt it, as a child for his parents, but he did not think it belonged anywhere else.</p>
  <p>People did not love each other. They could like another person, feel affection and certainly, as much as he hated to admit it, he did this, too. He felt something for Deidara, certainly, but the awareness alone, that it wasn’t something that would last, stripped it of it’s meaning - to him, at least.</p>
  <p>How could it have a real meaning, knowing that Deidara would say it to someone else, in just the same careless demeanor someday, and maybe not even far in the future? That wasn’t love to him. A disrespectful lie with a naive core at best.</p>
  <p>And knowing this attachment was temporary for Deidara either way, did strip Sasori of his own commitments to it and of the need to contemplate his own stance.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Deidara was different.</p>
  <p>He loved a lot of things and sometimes he loved Sasori. Not in the sense the older male would agree that it meant love, no. But to Deidara it was - love did not have to last. Love could be there for only a moment, if it was just strong enough.</p>
  <p>And sometimes, when they touched and kissed, when they watched a movie and shared popcorn, when they went out &amp; discussed art over a way too expensive cup of something warm, he looked at him and felt so vivid, so alive and elevated, he was certain he loved him. What else should it be?</p>
  <p>The next day it would be gone, sometimes the next minute already, when a discussion turned into a fight or when Sasori kicked him out of his bed or when they had different opinions on art, mostly, yes - but anything, really, had the potential to suddenly turn into a heated discussion.</p>
  <p>Sometimes it wasn’t even bad. Sometimes those made Deidara love him even more. More passionately. More desperately. Other times not and all the love was gone.</p>
  <p>But - it had still been there a moment before. So why should it be less real, just because it didn't last?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Things were meant to break, anyway.</p>
  <p>And Deidara knew, someday this would forever be gone - there would be no next time he looked at him and felt high like this. Maybe this was the last time &amp; he wouldn't even know.</p>
  <p>It was not like he did not feel a tug at his heart thinking of it.</p>
  <p>He was young and had grown up in the same world where it was common practice to raise kids on the illusion love, lasting love, was the one thing in life to aim for. Had been told love was something meant to last from childhood onward in every piece of media, in every second conversation overheard from adults and poorly hidden in so many other things.</p>
  <p>Deidara just knew it wasn't true. But it didn't mean he never wished it was.</p>
  <p>Sometimes he did, just a little wistfully. But it was alright the way it was. He was not desperate to hold onto it, not ... forever. Just in those moments, yes, he was. And he could not <em>not</em> cherish them, for exactly that reason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But, while Deidara did not keep the proper amount of respect for a lot of things, this was one of the few - after that one time, he had not spoken what he thought another. Sasori obviously did not want to hear it &amp; unlike the other things he did not want to hear (there were a lot) this was the single one about which Deidara kept his mouth shut since then.</p>
  <p>He could love him wordlessly.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Sasori knew anyway, this was what lingered on his lips unspoken, when he looked at him like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>But it was okay. As long as he did not say it, it was bearable.</p>
  <p>He looked at his face for another moment. Then he leaned in to kiss his lips.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a snippet I removed from the middle of a smut OS because it really did not belong there lol...</p><p>I kinda liked bits of it though &amp; maybe I'll use this within something else one day. But as long as I don't yet, it's here now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>